


No me sueltes [Peter Parker/Lector]

by RainieAgnoirov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 18 yo peter, Ayuda, Cuddles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flash is a dick, Help, Prom, Soulmarks, This is so shitty, also a perfect boyfriend, angsty fancy, bonded, convenience relationship, eres novia de flash, flash's girl, fluffy relationship, goals en todo, he's just perfect, idk porque lo escribí, just kidding, need a peter parker in my life, no me odien, peter es un rol de canela, peter parker is a perfect boy-friend, protejan a peter, soulmate!AU, todos tienen 18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: En donde eres todo lo que Peter quiere pero estás demasiado ocupada llenando las expectativas de tus padres para darte cuenta ó en dónde estás al límite y Spiderman resulta ser todo lo que necesitas en tu vida.





	1. El hijo de Vader y Terminator.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy una bebé en el fandom pero neta Tom Holland se merece el óscar por la calidad de su Spiderman, o sea literalmente es todo lo que un Spiderman debería ser. Así que en homenaje (y gracias a que no hay o/s en español) me puse a hacer uno.
> 
> Díganme qué les parece y si quieren pedirme alguna situación o personaje adelante son bienvenidos a hacerlo.  
> P.S: soy un asco en mantener el personaje neutral, pero puedo intentar ewer

La mayoría del tiempo te sentías…pesada. Como si alguna fuerza invisible residiera dentro de tu pecho y lentamente te jalara hacia las partes más profundas y oscuras de tu mente. Como si siempre estuvieras sofocándote y peleando por aire, como si intentaras gritar por ayuda pero el nudo en tu garganta se interpusiera en el camino de tu llamada y te dejara débil, al punto de casi romperte.

El pequeño juego de pretender llevando cadenas más y más pesadas con cada palabra que decías.

La familia perfecta, la hija perfecta, la perfecta estudiante, la perfecta novia; cada pensamiento envenenando tu mente y alentándote a continuar tu ligero coqueteo con la libertad.

Estabas en el techo del lugar al que suponías llamar casa por al menos un mes más, con el celular en la mano y precariamente manteniendo el balance al borde del edificio. El viento era un gentil susurro contra tu piel y por un segundo te sentiste como un ave, así que abriste los brazos e imaginaste cuan hermoso podría ser si tan sólo pudieras emprender el vuelo. Meneándote con la brisa nocturna, tarareando una dulce canción para calmar la opresión en tu pecho y sintiendo como si pudieras tomar un respiro después de una eternidad bajo el agua.

Jamás te diste cuenta de los ojos vigilantes sobre ti.

Peter estaba en su última ronda, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y él estaba completamente seguro de que no sería capaz de ser un humano funcional por la mañana y que probablemente perdiera el primer periodo, pero a él no le importa. En realidad la única cosa que puede importarle está justo frente a él. Mientras bailaba al son de su propia música Peter se dio cuenta que estaba etérea bajo la luz de luna.

La cosa era que tu habías sido la nueva alumna de intecambio del programa de Ciencia y Arte de una preparatoria en California y desde que el chico se dio cuenta de que te habían asignado el casillero junto al suyo le habías robado todos y cada uno de sus alientos. Eras inteligente, eficiente y maravillosamente encantadora, así que sin mucho alboroto te colocaste en la privilegiada cima de la pirámide social en Midtown. Tenías los amigos y las conexiones correctas para ser el sueño de casi toda la escuela, y eso porsupuesto lo incluía a él.

Pero desafortunadamente para él, en la vida real los perdedores jamás se quedan con la reina del baile. El hecho de que tú y Flash fueran el _Brangelina_  de la escuela no lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, así que sin intentarlo siquiera se conformó con admirarte desde lejos mientras oraba por encontrar a su alma gemela pronto.

Ausente, corrió uno de sus dedos sobre la tela en su clavícula, las palabras respondieron al toque de manera instantánea. La piel comenzó a hormiguear bajo su traje completamente inconsciente de la chica imitando la acción; ambas marcas respondieron a la cercanía ansiosas de obtener más contacto.

Tu atención pasó a tu marca, sintiéndo el calor y el silencioso confort que siempre tenías cuando la tocabas, como si fuera la forma en la que tu pareja te dijera que estaba ahí. Que no estabas sola.

¿En realidad no lo estabas?

¿Podías confiar en que había alguien destinado as ti?

¿Sería posible que lo encontraras?

Las preguntas te dejaban sin descanso alguno por las noches. Habías mantenido tu marca en secreto desde que apareció en tu cumpleaños dieciséis; dos años usando ropa elegante e incómoda para ocultar las cinco letras tatuadas en tu clavícula. Preocupada por el tamaño de tu marca le dedicabas algunos pensamientos, todas las parejas que habías conocido tenían frases o símbolos, incluso los más suertudos tenían el nombre de su pareja; en cambio tú sólo tenías una palabra, las primeras dos sílabas que tu alma gemela diría al conocerte.

Jamás.

El recordatorio desencadenando pensamientos oscuros sobre no ser suficiente para tu compañero, sobre la posibilidad de que ellos quisieran romper el vínculo; la corriente de emociones contradictorias te hacen perder tu balance. Literalmente.

Tus normalmente confiables zapatillas resbalan por el borde del techo dejando tiempo suficiente sólo para un grito de sorpresa que no sabes muy bien como salió de tu garganta. Estás cayendo por el precipicio y no puedes ignorar la desagradable sensación de vacío en el estómago, te sientes estúpida, estúpida y culpable. Gracias a tus continuos disparates dejarás a una persona con un vínculo roto; acababas de romper a alguien sin conocerle.

Gracias al cielo la reacción de Peter es automática, temeraria incluso. Salta desde el techo vecino y con entrenada habilidad entelaraña tu mano, su corazón duele ante la vista del pánico en tus ojos, estás aterrorizada y tus palabras salen en un frenesí.

“No me sueltes.”

Su respuesta sale sin un ápice de duda. “Jamás.”

Y lo dice en serio. Eres su alma gemela y él gustosamente tomaría una bala por ti, te protegería con su último aliento.

Él hala de la telaraña hasta que tus pies están en la estabilidad del techo e inmediatamente encuentras tu lugar en sus brazos, ocultas tu rostro en sup echo mientras silenciosas lágrimas de felicidad corren por tus mejillas. Con tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los suyos firmemente sosteniendo tu cintura finalmente lo sientes. Tu hogar.

“Te necesitaba tanto” El sentido arácnido de Peter está de sobra cuando siente que estás llorando y la única cosa que se siente remotamente correcta para hacer es frotar tu espalda gentilmente mientras se asegura de ser tu ancla y mantenerte estable. Segues llorando por un par de minutos hasta que te das cuenta de quién es tu compañero y cuan patética debes lucir en ese momento. “Oh dios, lo siento mucho.”

Encontra de la voluntad de cada una de tus células, rompes el abrazo y tímidamente te mantiened de pie frente a él, Peter está genuinamente sorprendido por tu actitud. Intentas suprimir las emociones fluctuantes pero fallas miserablemente, una  sonrisa llena de júbilo surca tu rostro y achica tus ojos, das un paso hacia el chico y Peter agradece el usar una mascara.

“Vaya, si hubiera sabido que el caer del tejado de mi edificio me haría conocer a mi compañero lo hubiera intentado hace un largo tiempo.” Esa era la reina del baile que conocía, la que tenía comentarios ligeros y una brillante sonrisa, solamente que en este momento la sonrisa era aún más brillante y el aspirante a Vengador casi se desmaya cuando se da cuenta que es por él. La ausencia de respuesta por su parte te hace sentir vulnerable y puede sentirlo. “¿E-estás decepcionado?”

“De ninguna jodida manera.”

Tus ojos se entrecierran ligeramente cuando escuchas su respuesta, él conoce esa clase de mirada. En tus adentros sabes que has escuchado esa voz antes pero no puedes colocarla en un contexto específico. “Tu voz…”

Las palabras son poco más que un susurro pero es suficiente para que Peter active el distorsionador de voz instalado en su traje. “¿Qué hay con mi voz?”

“¡La he escuchado antes!”

“No, no lo has hecho.”

“¿Entonces por qué de pronto suenas como si fueras el hijo de Darth Vader y Arnold Schwarzenegger?”

Pudiste ver como las ventanas blancas en su máscara se arrugaron y lo tomaste como un signo de que sonreía. “¿Te gusta Star Wars?” asientes como respuesta “Lamento si esto resulta demasiado extraño…pero sigo siendo tu amigable Spiderman.”

“Y yo soy tu amigable alma gemela así que creo que me debes un par de respuestas antes de que decidamos como irán las cosas entre nosotros ¿no lo crees?”

Él conocía de primera mano cuan aguda era tu mente y estaba seguro de que eventualmente tendría que decirte quién se ocultaba tras la máscara, la cosa era que no sobreviviría si resultabas decepcionada del estudioso e incómodo traga libros que era sin la máscara.

“Me parece perfecto, ¿por qué no empiezas por contarme la razón por la que casi saltaste de un edificio?”

Un suspiro y un par de explicaciones después, supiste que no dormirías esa noche.


	2. Iron Man Junior y la primer pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente la relación evoluciona lentamente pero las inseguridades de Peter son más grandes.
> 
> a/n: Estaría cool que me dijeran que opinan acerca de esto a través de kudos y comentarios porque así sabría que escribo para alguien y no nada más para el aire, bisous bai~

Las cosas en la escuela no fueron más sencillas.

Peter por supuesto no había quitado sus ojos de ti, ese brillo feliz rodeándote como si de un aura se tratase cuando le deseabas un buen día a cualquiera que se cruzaba en tu camino; estabas fresca y revitalizada como si hubieras tenido un largo sueño reparador. Sin embargo sus labios se fruncieron en un ligero (y tal vez herido) puchero, estabas usando uno de tus clásicos cardigans. Eventualmente comprendió que la escritura plateada sobre tu piel captaría la atención de alguien así que te dejó ir.

Sin embargo tú no hiciste lo mismo.

Por la mañana te arreglaste más que de costumbre, cepillaste tu cabello hasta que quedó brillante y asististe a la escuela con una emoción renovada. Spidey había cuestionado tu relación con Flash y a menos que los acechara desde hace meses no habría otra manera de que lo supiera más que si asistía a Midtown. Así que gracias a la posibilidad le saludaste con especial entusiasmo a todo el que se cruzaba en tu camino esperando que alguno de ellos fuera él.

Básicamente tu mañana había consistido en buscarle con la mirada.

¿Practicaría deporte?

¿Estaría en el club de teatro?

¡Qué tal si estaba en el club de debate!

“¡T/n!” tu cuerpo tiembla con un ligero susto cuando las manos de Flash toman tus caderas y su voz te saca de tus pensamientos.  “¿Qué pasa nena?”

Flash no ha cambiado ni un poco. Tiene la misma sonrisa engreída, la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol y esa expresión que pretende ser seductora pero que le hace ver como si pudiera estornudar en cualquier momento; pese a que todo sigue igual de repente se te hace insoportable.

“No recibí mi adorable mensaje de buenos días y has estado ausente todo el primer periodo.”

Su colonia te da naúseas y su voz jaqueca, por un momento realmente consideras el cerrar la puerta de tu casillero y caminar en dirección opuesta a él, pero no puedes hacerlo. Armaría un escándalo y buscaría a alguien con quien desatar su ira y realmente dudabas que el despistado chico con el casillero junto al tuyo apreciara eso. Así que esbozas una sonrisa y sacas el más pesado e inútil de tus libros; química.

“Lo siento cariño, mis padres insistieron en hacer FaceTime por la mañana, pero mamá envía saludos y papá dijo algo sobre discutir las estadísticas de los Patriotas; no entiendo como hiciste para que te adoren.” Oh sí, era una jugada sucia pero sabías perfectamente cuanto le gustaba escuchar que apelaras a su ego, para completar la actuación fingiste ser débil y sonreíste para tus adentros cuando te quitó el libro de las manos y lo sostuvo con suficiencia bajo su brazo.

“Es un don, ahora ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que las chicas lindas como tú no deben cargar con basura como esta?”

La intención de Flash es levantar el libro para señalarlo pero por desafortunados segundos es a Peter a quien señala. Tu novio no contiene la risa y el chico tras él se pone colorado de la vergüenza, ambos esperando tu reacción.

“Olvida nuestra cita del viernes en la noche, entonces.”

“Pero-”

Fastidiada de su conducta desvaneces la sonrisa de tu rostro y le quitas el libro de las manos, Thompson te mira incrédulo mientras cierras tu casillero. “Recuerda las reglas, Flash.” Dicho esto le sonríes en disculpa al muchacho ofendido y caminas por el pasillo sin mirar a Flash dos veces.

El gesto fue suficiente para calmar la molestia de Parker y frenarle de impactar a Flash contra los casilleros por haberle hecho lucir mal frente a su alma gemela. Puede que tu no le conocieras fuera del traje pero aún así él tenía su orgullo, mismo que en cierta manera había sido resanado por la repentina disculpa de Flash y su carrerilla tras de ti.

Ambos estuvieron satisfechos con el resto del día, el comentario de Flash había sido suficiente para que actuaras distante y hasta cierto punto fría. Durante el resto de las clases cambiaste de asientos y a la hora del almuerzo no permitiste que rodeara tus hombros con su brazo, mucho menos le abrazaste por la cintura como usualmente hacías.

Cuando la escuela acabó, despediste temprano al equipo de debate dejando una investigación para el día siguiente; estabas ansiosa por llegar a casa.

Y es que cuando llegó la noche y sentiste la presencia de cierto héroe fue como si el mundo se desvaneciera por completo. Le abrazaste mientras depositaba un beso en tu cabeza como saludo. “¿Por qué tardaste tanto?” muy a tu pesar la pregunta salió como el capricho de una niña pequeña “Te extrañé.”

Escuchaste la risa distorsionada y el héroe entrelazó sus dedos. Él había sido quien más te había extrañado, pero no dejaría que sus palabras lo delataran. Solamente disfrutaría de la atención por un rato.

“Pero si nos vimos esta mañana.”

Tu rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. “¿En serio? ¿Eras el chico de la sala de arte?”

“¿Sala de arte? ¡No!”

“¿El moreno de lacrosse?”

“Soy castaño.”

Una vez más intentaste con alguno de los rostros de esa mañana. “¿Charlie Higgins?”

La mención del jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto hizo que Peter arrugara la naríz. “Creo que necesitaría de al menos cincuenta centímetros más para serlo.” El muchacho ríe con ánimo ligero y se detiene abruptamente cuando ve esa expresión decidida en tu rostro. _Mierda._ Él mismo ha dejado en claro que va a Midtown al ubicar a Higgins. “Es decir… uh ¿quién es ese tipo?”

“¡Oh vamos Spidey! Ya es muy tarde para que comiences con todo eso,  sé perfectamente que vas a Midtown y ahora que eres castaño.”

Le das una ligera palmada en el brazo mientras alzas las cejas repetidamente. “¿C-cómo?”

“Ayer mencionaste mi relación con Flash, y eso es algo que reservo para la escuela o mis mensajes de texto, no es como si me paseara por la ciudad del brazo de un idiota.”

Su curiosidad se desata con la fiereza de una tormenta en altamar. Sabe la razón por la que estás con Flash, sabe que hasta cierto punto lo detestas; lo que no sabe son las reglas que mencionaste por la mañana. Las mismas que hicieron a Flash disculparse como si fuera un autómata y correr tras de ti para recuperar tus afectos. Tomó un respiro mientras le invitabas a sentarse junto a ti, Peter estaba más que acostumbrado a tener las piernas colgando en increíbles alturas, pero para ti era algo nuevo y relativamente peligroso así que no bajo la guardia.

“Uhm…sobre eso…¿qué pasó con ustedes en el almuerzo?”

Recargaste tu peso sobre él y pasó un brazo sobre tus hombros con la muda satisfacción que no le habías permitido a Flash hacer lo mismo hace apenas unas horas. “Comenzó a ser un idiota. Literalmente. Acabamos el primer periodo y tuve que jugar el papel de la damisela en apuros para evitar alguno de sus ataques de celos y entonces llama basura al chico del casillero contiguo al mío, fue un accidente pero cuando el chico se puso rojo de vergüenza me puse histérica porque se ve como alguien que no puede ser basura de ningún tipo ¿entiendes?” Peter asintió  aunque no entendiera. “Después traté de controlar mi enojo pero terminé recordándole las reglas y cancelando nuestra cita del viernes en la noche.”

_Bingo._

“¿Reglas?”

“Yup, verás Flash fue la primer persona que conocí al llegar a Midtown y pese a ser todo lo que mis padres querían para mí lo ignoré por completo por molestar al mismo chico de hoy. No sé porqué lo hice, solamente sentí la necesidad de hacerle sentir tan mal como él lo había hecho con el chico y ya que no podía golpearle como venganza, pasar de él era la mejor opción...”

Era maravilloso cuan profundo y complejo podía ser el vínculo de las almas gemelas. Esa mañana tu instinto había sido protegerle, porque eras su compañera, porque todas y cada una de tus células estaban programadas para quererle. Peter casi se cae de la emoción, tenía el corazón acelerado y quiso besarte como los personajes en las portadas de Nicholas Sparks cuando recordó tus primeras palabras hacía Flash.

_No salgo con bravucones._

“…pero eventualmente dejó de fastidiar al chico y acepté salir con él bajo tres reglas: jamás molestar a nadie, siempre respetar mis límites y nada de demostraciones públicas de afecto. Creo que a partir de ahí Midtown es un lugar pacífico.”

“Eres maravillosa.” Las palabras salen en un aliento, miras como el rostro de tu pareja se acerca al tuyo y estúpidamente cierras los ojos esperando un beso, sin embargo lo único que sientes es su frente contra la tuya. “No sabes cuanto me gustaría besarte, sostenerte en mis brazos y gritarle al mundo que eres mía.”

La declaración es inesperada, pero ahora solamente son ustedes dos. La ciudad duerme y lo único que quieres es hacer realidad cada uno de sus deseos. “Házlo, hagámoslo juntos. Hoy, mañana, dime quien eres, déjame ver tu rostro.” Tus manos acunan sus mejillas y Peter se estremece por la devoción que ve en tus ojos. “Déjame verte.”

 _No te gustará lo que hay debajo._ “Aún no princesa.”

Asientes y cierras los ojos, le escuchas respirar y acortas la distancia entre sus rostros. Sin decir nada posas tus labios sobre donde la máscara cubre los suyos. El contacto está impregnado con castidad e inexperiencia, Peter apenas puede sentir tus labios y la textura del traje se siente extraña pero no importa. Se quieren y pretendes que ese beso amaine sus inseguridades y que de alguna manera le haga sentirte, ahí, junto a él. Que le haga saber que sin importar que siempre tendrá tu corazón, que le amas y jamás le dejarías atrás.

Pero esta vez es él quien te deja a ti.

Incapaz de manejar  la carga emocional, en cuanto rompen el contacto simplemente tartamudea una disculpa y le vez balancearse entre los edificios poniendo más distancia entre ustedes. Pese a que el gesto duele puedes compréndelo; si necesitaba espacio se lo darías.

* * *

Afortunadamente Peter no necesitó pensarlo mucho, puesto que un par de días después ya tenían una rutina establecida, al grado de que habían hecho habitable el incómodo tejado del edificio. Habían construido un fuerte con casas de campaña y regado cojines y luces de luciérnaga para hacerlo más acogedor.

Estaban tumbados dentro de su fuerte, con tu cabeza en su pecho y las extremidades de ambos enredadas en un amoroso desastre adolescente; cabe mencionar que desde el incidente del beso ninguno había hecho el intento de ir más allá de descansar en los brazos del otro y ambos estaban perfectamente bien con eso.

Después de escuchar una alarma en tu celular fue la primera vez que te escuchó hablar de su yo fuera del traje, liberaste un gruñido de frustración y buscaste refugio en él, tal como siempre hacías cuando querías evitar algo.

“¿Estás bien?”

Dejas salir otro gruñido mientras niegas sin molestarte en despegarte de él. “Mañana tengo un enorme examen de física y dios sabe que prefiero morir antes que presentarlo.”

“¿De qué hablas? La física es teórica pero la diversión es real.”

Apoyas las manos en su pecho y le miras desde arriba con algo parecido a la ironía, no puede evitar pensarte hermosa al ver como luchas para que tu cabello se mantenga en su lugar.

“Lo sería si tuviera la mitad de habilidad que Peter Parker, es más, la cuarta parte. Con eso basta y sobra.”

Los nervios le hacen congelarse y espera parecer desinteresado. “¿Peter Parker?”

“Oh, sí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que logré cambiar química por física? Bueno resulta que mi vecino de casillero, el mismo que Flash solía molestar es todo un virtuoso de las ciencias. En serio,  hace un par de días tuvimos un problema sacado de un libro universitario y el chico solamente le dio un vistazo a la pizarra y encontró la solución. ¡Así! ¡Sin más!” Nada en esta vida pudo haberlo preparado para sopesar la admiración en tu voz cuando hablabas de él, Peter Parker, el perdedor de los legos. “En serio, incluso tiene un puesto como interno en Industrias Stark, creo que el chico es una clase de súper humano o algo así.”

“¿Súper humano?”

Te ríes ante el tono del casi-arácnido. Bajas a la altura de su rostro y acunas una de sus mejillas con tu mano. “Descuida dulzura, sigues siendo mi súper humano favorito.” Le das un delicado beso en la punta de la nariz y puedes sentir la felicidad que emana de él. “Pero aún así creo que Parker en cualquier momento será un Iron Man junior o algo.”

Entre risas y bromas pasaron la tarde juntos, incluso te sorprendiste cuando Spidey se ofreció a ayudarte a estudiar física. Y mientras parte de él te explicaba momentos de torsión y el teorema de Torricelli su mente se debatía entre develar su identidad frente a ti en ese momento.

Sabía que si socialmente no le querías cerca académicamente lo admirabas. Podría decirse que lo mirabas como tu igual, y aún así no podía tomar el valor para tirar de la máscara así que se decidió que serían pasos pequeños.

Primero el nivel de distorsión en la voz ya no le hacía sonar como un robot asesino, sino como una versión más profunda de su propia voz.

Después sus encuentros pasaron de la azotea a la escalera de servicio y después muy temerariamente a la intimidad de tu apartamento.

Peter rascó su nuca mientras trataba de no lucir tan consciente de sí mismo, falló. “Uhm…es muy espacioso.” Ignorando su incomodidad, le tomaste de la mano y le dirigiste al sofá. Te mueres por abrazarle y sacudir la incomodidad lejos pero sabes que en ocasiones necesita tomar las cosas despacio. “¿Siempre has vivido sola? Quiero decir, no es que se sienta vacío ni solitario ni nada, sólo que-“

Le interrumpes con un beso en la mejilla que anhelas que sea en los labios, han pasado meses y a pesar de que crees conocer bastante bien al chico bajo la máscara él se rehúsa a mostrarte quien realmente es aún demasiado inseguro como para confiar por completo.

De cualquier manera respetas su voluntad y después de un tiempo dejas de insistir sobre el tema.

“Calma, sé que el lugar es algo grande para una sola persona, por ende está perfectamente bien si te resulta un poco impersonal o solitario. Incluso para mí lo es, sólo me preocupo por hacerlo lucir más acogedor cuando vienen mis padres a una visita de control.”

Ambos tratan  el tema con pinzas, como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de explotar. Saben que si hablan de tus padres tarde o temprano recordarán tu relación con Flash y pese a que toda la escuela nota lo distanciados que están no puedes terminarlo. No hasta que tus padres te visiten una semana antes del baile de graduación.

Como si Peter leyera tu mente y en un repentino ataque de posesividad, te cuestiona. “Recuérdame porque no has dejado a Flash.”

“Porque no quiero que los chicos en la escuela teman su bravuconería.”

Miras como el chico pasa las manos por donde debería estar su cabello, siempre hacía eso cuando se desesperaba. La realidad era que justo en ese momento Peter Parker sintió sobrevenir todos y cada uno de los celos reprimidos en los días de escuela y si a eso le sumabas la frustración que ambos sentían cuando necesitaban besar al otro fue como si una enorme olla de presión hiciera explosión en la habitación.

“Deberías de dejar de ser tan desinteresada, un poco de egoísmo no le hace mal a nadie.”

De alguna manera te las arreglas para  sentirte severamente insultada por el tono de su afirmación. “¿Eso es lo que piensas cada vez que te pido que me digas quien eres? ¿Qué un poco de egoísmo no daña a nadie?”

“¡Eso es algo completamente distinto! ¡Prácticamente me estarías poniendo mi mundo de cabeza!”

“Entonces, ¿me pides que deje a Flash y sacuda mi propio mundo pero no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo?”

Un gruñido frustrado es todo lo que sale de su garganta. “¡No sabes lo que me haces cada vez que te veo con él! ¡Me lastima! ¡Verte junto a él me consume.”

“Si tanto te hiere ocupa su lugar. Sé tú quien camine a mi lado y almuerce conmigo.”

“¿Y dejar al pobre Midtown bajo los dominios del gran malvado Flash?”

“El sarcasmo no te sienta.”

“Mis disculpas entonces.”

Cruzada de brazos le miras salir por la ventana en un movimiento fluido y sabes perfectamente que el repentino sonido al cerrarse fue completamente intencional. Oh sí, habían tenido su primera pelea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Una chica tiene sus secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dónde básicamente Tony tiene "la charla" con Peter y le enseña la forma correcta para disculparse con su pareja.

Las semanas pasan, la graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina y mientras las chicas son un manojo de emoción y risillas tontas por conseguir citas para el baile y vestidos que les hicieran babear al grado de necesitar un balde. Pero las cosas para ti eran distintas.

Desde hacía casi un mes que no recibías señales de vida de cierto héroe, nada de visitas en los tejados, ni conversaciones hasta ver el amanecer y mucho menos esos abrazos que parecían mantener el alma junta. Por todo eso parecías cargar con tu propia nube de miseria personal.

Tus participaciones en clase se habían reducido a medidas interrupciones, no ponías ni la mitad de tu rendimiento en el club de debate y generalmente lucías cansada del mero hecho de respirar. Tus amigas intentaban animarte con maquillaje, postres y viajes al centro comercial, incluso Flash dejó de ser un imbécil para comportarse más como un novio.

Pero no era el novio que tú querías o necesitabas.

Él no era el chico castaño e increíblemente deprimido con ojos de cachorro que imitaba tu rendimiento académico y que de repente ya no parecía tener prisa por salir corriendo con excusas banales. Ned le había intentado animar con un nuevo juego de legos e incluso MJ dejó de dibujarle en sus momentos de crisis. La realidad es que ambos estaban dañados por la distancia entre sus almas.

Y tú no ibas a rendirte tan fácilmente, no en tu alma gemela.

Así fue como lentamente cediste al vínculo e hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para sentirle, una tristeza que imitara a la tuya propia.

No fue hasta un miércoles por la mañana que te presentaste en la puerta de un pequeño apartamento en Queens, si tu memoria aún te era fiel recordabas que Spidey vivía con su tía, May. Llamaste un par de veces a la puerta y una mujer sorprendentemente joven te abrió y te miró con ojos cálidos y amables tras unas gafas redondas e increíblemente grandes pero que de alguna forma ella las hacía funcionar.

“Uhm…¿May?” la mujer asintió y de pronto toda tu valentía y decisión se esfumaron. “Uhm…estoy en Midtown y se supone que caminaríamos juntos a la escuela.”

La expresión de la mujer se descompone en una de disculpa. “Oh lo siento querida, Peter debe haber entendido que te recogería en tu lugar porque salió de aquí muy temprano.”

“¡Pero que tonta!” intentas suprimir el sentimiento de realización ante May que te mira ligeramente extrañada por tu explosión de felicidad. “May eres todo un ángel, gracias.”

Sales corriendo y sacudes la mano en despedida, de pronto la stamina vuelve a tu cuerpo y no sabes como corres diez calles en menos de veinte minutos. Al entrar a la escuela no dudaste dos veces en deshacerte del repentinamente incomodo cardigan e importándote poco si tu playera de tirantes fuera apropiada para el código de vestimenta.

Los pasillos están casi desiertos pero la escuela parece repentinamente llena cuando le ves. Completamente solo, preparándose para iniciar clases y sobretodo eligiendo un horario en el que jamás coincidiría contigo. Ponderas el hecho de abrazarle y besarle ahí mismo, pero no. Aunque sea lo único que quieres, necesitas y anhelas la pelota está en su cancha y eres estúpidamente orgullosa, especialmente después de la pelea.

Así que simplemente pasas junto a él y te aseguras que el contacto sea ridículamente cercano al grado que su chaqueta toca la piel de tu brazo desnudo. Sientes su mirada sobre ti, el vínculo entre ustedes se fortalece y la confusión es perceptible.

Mientras Peter está sin aliento por la visión de la orgullosa palabra brillando sobre tu piel en un contraste maravilloso, no sabe que hacer después; simplemente te observa. Realizas el cambio de libros que te ha visto hacer un millón y medio de veces y estás demasiado enfocada en no mirarlo como para que realmente crea que no sientes su mirada. Estás diferente, puede percibir la humedad en tu cabello y sabe perfectamente que si no hubieras tenido prisa por salir de casa te hubieras tomado el pelo para secarlo, cepillarlo y alaciarlo hasta que quedara como tu estilo usual.

“Oficialmente estoy de cabeza.”

Pese a que le hablas al interior del casillero sabe perfectamente que las palabras van dirigidas hacia él y no sabe como responder, mucho menos como actuar en una situación así. “Uh…y-yo-“

Pero antes de que sea capaz de formar una oración coherente o menos vergonzosa caminas por el pasillo encontrándote con tu grupo de amigos, por ende con Flash.

Él intenta abrazarte, tú no lo dejas.

Las personas alrededor comienzan a susurrar y de pronto Flash parece intentar reclamar algo.

Dos segundos después estás entrando a clase de francés.

Quince minutos después la escuela entera sabe que tú y Flash Thompson ya no están saliendo.

Para la hora del almuerzo la escuela está en caos, tu ahora ex novio buscando pelea con cualquier alma en desgracia que se cruce en su camino, tus amigas tratando de sacarte las razones por las que terminaron a escasos días del baile y Peter seguía sin hacer un maldito movimiento. Comenzabas a perder la fé.

“¡Ay por dios! ¿Es lo que creo que es?”

En el momento que Betty Brant posó sus ojos en las letras de plata sobre tu clavícula supiste que en menos de cinco minutos la escuela entera sabría que tenías un alma gemela. Tomaste un respiro y en un gesto inconsciente las yemas de tus dedos acariciaron la superficie buscando fuerza y consuelo para enfrentar la lluvia de preguntas que estaba a punto de estallar sobre ti.

Sin embargo esta vez la sensación fue insuficiente.

Casi patética.

Y todo gracias a que tu alma gemela estaba a unas mesas de distancia con los ojos fijos en su bandeja como si el mero hecho de verte le cegara.

Así que el muchacho agobiado por la situación salió pitando de la cafetería y recurrió a la única persona que podría tener una idea de lo que había en la psique femenina o en el último de los casos como disculparse por ser un completo imbécil.

Uno, dos, tres tonos hasta que la llamada fue tomada. “Señor Stark, necesito ayuda…”

* * *

 

“Lo lamento Kirisha, estás fuera.”

Heidi besó las mejillas de la joven estudiante de modas y tan pronto como ella se fue el resto de los diseñadores entraron a la pasarela. Pausaste el episodio mientras perezosamente surgías de tu pequeño refugio de confort y evasión de la realidad, limpiaste las sobras de pizza congelada y tiraste a la basura las bolsas de frituras y latas de soda vacías.

La realidad es que en ningún universo paralelo te habías imaginado a ti misma con tu ropa de indigente pasando la noche de viernes mirando Project Runaway, en especial si era LA noche. Miras el reloj y suspiras sin saber muy bien porqué, a estas horas la gente debe estar llegando al baile de graduación, del brazo de sus citas y tomándose fotos para la posteridad. Tratas de reprimir la oleada de amargura arrojándote a tu cama con un salto digno de olimpiadas, te mueves un poco entre los cobertores y justo cuando encuentras la posición ideal el timbre de la puerta principal chilla con alarma.

Miras por el picaporte y encuentras a una mujer rubia sosteniendo una tableta electrónica mientras espera, abres la puerta y estás completamente segura que la ropa que lleva puesta a pesar de ser discreta bien podría valer la inscripción a una universidad. En definitiva no es alguien de mensajería.

“¡Oh, hey! Tú debes ser t/n” la mujer te saluda y su entusiasmo entra en tus huesos a través de su apretón de manos, tiene unos ojos agradables pero determinados y por supuesto que es totalmente desconocida para ti. “Me llamo Pepper Potts y alguien especial me envió con una petición aún más especial…¿me dejarías pasar?”

Aturdida por el secretismo, asientes y te haces a un lado sólo para que ella de un par de palmadas en el aire y gente vestida de negro con uniformes casi idénticos se adueñe de tu casa. “Um…¿qué está pasando?”

“Oh querida, sólo gózalo, confía en mí.”

Un guiño cómplice después y lo único que sabes es que hay gente por todas partes, algunos toman tus medidas, otros estudian tu cabello mientras que algunos aventureros buscan modelos virtuales de posibles vestuarios. No comprendes mucho lo que pasa hasta que miras la maravillosa colección de vestidos entrar por tu habitación.

Tony Stark jamás había escuchado la voz de Peter tan ahogada en angustia y ansiedad, tanto que en el momento que le escuchó pedir su ayuda un traje estaba listo justo afuera de su escuela para llevarlo al complejo la tarde previa al baile. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que toda la angustia y problemas en la mente del chico se debían a que en resumidas cuentas no había tenido pelotas como para ir a por su chica.

Así que la tarde previa al baile de graduación el magnate se aseguró de vaciar toda su sabiduría (manteniendo las cosas PG-13) sobre su joven pupilo, le dijo como disculparse y le aconsejó sobre como abordar temas que resultaran poco placenteros pero a fin de cuentas necesarios. Al final Peter se dejó persuadir por su mentor para enviar a Pepper con un ejército de profesionales de la belleza para alistar a la joven pareja del casi vegador.

Peter sabía perfectamente que tratamientos de belleza y cosas caras no harían que tu pesar desapareciera, pero una vez que estuviste frente al espejo con un maravilloso atuendo que podías apostar que costaba más que tu futura vida universitaria te sentías un poco más ligera.

Sonreíste mientras negabas, ese idiota.

Ahora sólo quedaba la parte más difícil, la misma que Peter había estado evitando desde que pusiste un pie en el recinto. Al verte en medio de la pista con el cabello en elegantes rizos y usando ese maravilloso vestido con sus colores sintió la boca seca. Estabas charlando con tus amigas mientras hacían el tonto al ritmo de la música, pero todo se detuvo al momento que sus ojos se conectaron.

Peter caminó hacía ti embelesado por tu belleza mientras tú imitabas el gesto casi en el mismo ensueño. Él estaba perfecto, con su smoking azul y el cabello perfectamente engominado al punto de que fácilmente podrías confundirle con un modelo de pasarela.

Sin embargo ninguna de esas cosas importó, se detuvieron a escasos pasos de distancia, heridos y vulnerables; los dos temerosos de dar el siguiente paso. Intentaste avanzar pero instintivamente Peter retrocedió. Podías sentir su indecisión, su inseguridad, su culpa y al mismo tiempo su amor por ti. Latiendo dentro de su alma luchando por hacer contacto entre ustedes dos.

Cuando creyeron que el mundo también era ajeno a ustedes la multitud se abrió como el mar rojo en un camino hacia el escenario, en la pequeña pantalla de tela proyectados en un intento de caligrafía antigua estaban los nombres del rey y la reina del baile.

La expresión de Peter no tuvo preció al igual que tu sonrisa.

_Peter Parker & T/n T/a_

Entonces aprovechando su descuido arrojaste la prudencia al viento y te echaste a sus brazos, él te atrapó en nano segundos y tus manos pasaron a acunar su rostro. Sonreíste mientras acortabas la distancia entre ustedes, los ojos de tu compañero luciendo cada vez más a los de un cachorro deslumbrado por las luces de un auto, tratas de deshacerte de sus nervios tomando una de sus manos y entonces ocurre.

Peter cierra la distancia entre ustedes y sus labios se rozan.

Todo es más vivo, más intenso, más sofocante. Apenas es un roce pero las sensaciones son incomparables, crecen, luchan y se mueven en su interior, como si el vínculo los envolviera y aislara de todo. De todos. Por el momento en que están unidos solamente pueden concentrarse en el otro, se vuelve aire, espíritu; se vuelve vida. Las manos de Peter encuentran tu cintura y el contacto no hace más que disparar una punzada de calidez en tu pecho; sonríes al reconocerlo.

Amor.

Cuando finalmente se separan la multitud estalla en vitores y gritos diversos pero de alguna manera todo ha sido trasladado a un segundo plano ahora que puedes unir tu frente con la de tu alma gemela sin necesidad de una máscara. Piel con piel, nada más.

“¿Cómo lo hiciste?”

Peter no necesitaba su intelecto para saber que no había manera en el mundo de que fuera ser nombrado rey del baile, su frente se arrugó en interrogación mientras sonreía sobre tu boca. Imitas el gesto y le das un corto beso en los labios mientras le rodeas la cintura con las manos. Al diablo con la gente si pensaban que eras una chica empalagosa, lo único que realmente importaba era que el marvilloso individuo frente a ti era tu alma gemela y te amaba tanto como tú lo hacías con él.

“Una chica tiene sus secretos.”


	4. Señor y Señora Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ligero vistazo a la vida junto a Peter Parker así como breves recuerdos de su boda y compromiso.
> 
> a/n: necesito un Peter Parker en mi vida TT^TTr

“¿Cómo hiciste para que papi y tú fueran los reyes del baile?”

Miras los pequeños ojos chocolate de la pequeña en la cama y acomodas las frazadas a su alrededor. Ella lanza un bostezo y talla sus ojos con los puños de sus pequeñas manos, pese a tener apenas siete años es increíblemente astuta y perceptiva, sabía como hacer que una de sus miradas ablandara tus enojos más severos y como con una sonrisa traviesa hacer que Peter le ayudara a cometer las más descabelladas locuras; todas involucrando telarañas y un servicio profesional de limpieza en el apartamento.

Sonreíste una vez más. “Tu tío Ned me ayudó a manipular las votaciones en línea, ahora a dormir.”

Con eso depositas un beso en su frente totalmente ajena a la figura que descansaba en el marco de la puerta. Hoy desde hace nueve años, Peter tuvo el valor de poner un anillo en tu dedo en la ceremonia de graduación de la Empire State University, ambos se habían matriculado en la misma escuela y competido furiosamente como una broma personal para saber quién sería el valedictorian de la generación.

Al final ambos fueron suma cum laude pero una centésima hizo que Peter fuera quien pronunciara el discurso y que al final cerrara en medio del escenario sobre una rodilla tendiéndote una pequeña cajita de terciopelo con una preciosa sortija de rubíes y zafiros; cuando te echaste a sus brazos y le besaste mientras llorabas de felicidad sintió una extraña sensación de deja vu cuando la gente estalló en vitores y buenos deseos.

Seis meses después caminaste hacia el altar vestida con algún diseño de alta costura, la realidad es que era un Vera Wang único en su clase pero bien podías usar una sábana sujeta con un cinturón y para Peter seguirías siendo un ángel. Intercambiaron votos y sostuvieron la mano del otro a cada momento de la ceremonia incluso se rieron un poco cuando las manos de Peter temblaron y en lugar de deslizar la sortija en tu dedo casi tocó el suelo de no haber sido por la maravillosa intervención de Wanda Maximoff quien con su telequinesis devolvió la pequeña joya a las manos de Peter; la ceremonia fue algo íntimo, solamente las familias y sus amigos más cercanos.

La recepción por otra parte fue todo lo contrario.

De alguna forma u otra cuando tus padres no hicieron más que desaprobar a Peter un mes antes de la boda y al dejar muy en claro que no iban a apoyar ningún otro marido para ti que no fuera Flash Thompson, Tony Stark se tomó como misión personal el hacerte sentir parte de la enorme familia de los Avengers, así que él mismo se autonombró padre sustituto.

Él te entregó a Peter con una divertida amenaza sobre tu felicidad y reservó el mejor hotel de Nueva York para la celebración de la boda. Literalmente pagó por el edificio completo por tres días. Te acompañaron tus amigos de california, familiares menos severos y por supuesto las parejas que te habían orientado en esto de las almas gemelas. Peter había sido un poco más reservado, invitó a Ned, MJ, y por supuesto a la tía May; no se arriesgó a que todo Midtown supiera que él era el Spiderman del que todos hablaban. Claro que su discreción no fue impedimento para que el dueño de industrias Stark colocara la boda como el acontecimiento social más grande después de la boda de Carlos y Diana, fotos en la primera plana de periódicos, revistas reservadas para socialités, incluso Buenos Días América transmitió algunas escenas de la animada ocasión.

Todo se sentía divino y surreal, el agarre de Peter en tu cintura, la gente felicitándolos y regalándoles buenos deseos, la libertad con la que podías besarle cada vez que así lo sintieras; las payasadas que ambos cometían en la pista de baile y como habías decidido cambiar tu apellido por el de tu esposo.

Oh sí, ahora eras t/n Parker.

Y las cosas no hacían más que mejorar cuando Peter vio como amorosamente le contabas a su hija la historia de cómo mami y papi se conocieron; sonrió como un verdadero idiota. Debía haber hecho algo muy bueno en alguna otra vida para merecer eso.

“¿Espiando señor Parker?”

“Contemplando es una mejor palabra, señora Parker.” Con su carácterístico gesto de confusión y una sonrisa torcida, continuó. “Jamás me dijiste que fue Ned quien te ayudó.”

“Flash te nominó como una broma así que de alguna manera tu elección fue legítima.” Ves como tu esposo arruga la nariz con disgusto infantil al escucharte nombrar a tu ex y ruedas los ojos divertida y juntos le dan una última mirada a su hija. “Es maravillosa ¿no lo crees?”

Peter deja salir un sonido afirmativo mientras te rodea con sus brazos y besa tiernamente tu mejilla. La llegada de Mary Pepper Parker había sido un parteaguas en sus vidas, fueron ocho meses y medio en los que Peter te bañó en cuidados y afecto al grado de irse a vivir un tiempo con el resto del equipo para asegurar tu plena protección; tres semanas antes de dar a luz agradeciste la medida plenamente.

Él se había marchado al trabajo en Industrias Stark, todos los avengers estaban en una misión y tu fuente se había roto a mitad de la sala. De no ser por FRIDAY y su alerta a Pepper la historia hubiera sido muy diferente. En cuestión de minutos estuviste en el hospital de Nueva York dónde la doctora Palmer recibió a una maravillosa y saludable bebé.

Peter llegó media hora después, cuando la tempestad había pasado y no tenías ganas de apretar el cuello de alguien por el dolor de las contracciones. Tenías al pequeño retoño descansando en tus brazos envuelta en una manta rosada, tu esposo dio pasos inestables mientras podías sentir el nerviosismo en él. Cuando por fin pudo sostenerla sin que le temblasen las rodillas compartieron una mirada y decidieron nombrar a la bebé como su abuela materna y la mujer que de alguna manera la había ayudado a llegar al mundo.

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña Peter lanzó una telaraña y antes de poder regañarle un magnífico ramo de tulipanes rojos descansaba en tus brazos. “¿Qué hice para merecer esto?”

Tu marido solamente te da una sonrisa pueril y juras que aún puedes ver al tímido adolescente de dieciséis años que tartamudeaba cuando tomabas su mano. “Felíz aniversario.”

Sin dudar mucho le besas lentamente y él no pierde tiempo alguno. Cambia el ritmo del beso a uno más emocional, rebosante de pasión y sentimientos; siempre te besaba de esa forma cuando le encontrabas poniéndose nostálgico con su historia. Correspondiste sus intenciones y pasaste las manos por su cabello dejándolo como un desastre ondulado y sensual, cuando se quedaron sin aire unieron sus frentes respirando el mismo aliento.

“También tengo algo para ti.” Besas la confusión lejos de él y tomas el ramo para ponerlo en un florero apropiado. Peter te mira con ojos entrecerrados intrigado por cuál sería tu siguiente movimiento. Tomas un par de guantes de cocina y abres el horno para sacar una charola con bollos de chocolate, la realización bañas sus gestos haciéndole lucir más joven. “Tenemos un bollo en el horno.”

La primera vez que usaste esa frase en Peter no supo lo que realmente quería decir, creyó que habías cocinado alguna clase de postre y se puso rojo de vergüenza cuando comprendió al ver las rayas rojas en la prueba de embarazo. Sin embargo ya no eran primerizos (o al menos eso querían pensar) y esta vez sin vergüenza alguna te tomó entre sus brazos y te levantó del suelo en un abrazo lleno de felicidad.

“Tengo seis semanas.”

Dicho esto le tendiste la ecografía que te habías hecho esa misma mañana y las lágrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar en los ojos de Peter. Te besó el rostro de manera intermitente mientras murmuraba dulcemente lo afortunado que era por tenerte a ti, a Mary Pepper y ahora al nuevo bebé en camino; ahí fue cuando te enamoraste aún más de él (si es que era posible).

“¡Tenemos que avisarle a Tony! Necesitaremos un piso en la torre  y un-”

Le tomaste del rostro y le callaste con tus labios antes de que pudiera divagar con preocupaciones inexistentes. “Ah no señor Parker, esta vez me quedaré en mi apartamento, usaré los días de mi vigencia de maternidad y seremos un matrimonio perfectamente normal.”

“Princesa, te casaste con Spiderman, dejaste que Iron Man te adoptara y básicamente Black Widow y Scarlet Witch fueron tus damas de honor; eso sin mencionar que nuestra hija tiene sentidos intensificados y su compañero de juegos favorito es Hulk.”

Con un suspiro dejas que te envuelva en sus brazos mientras se hunden en el ensueño feliz de tu matrimonio. “Tienes razón, la normalidad nunca ha sido lo nuestro.” Él se ríe y besa tu cabeza mientras tu frotas patrones abstractos en sus antebrazos expuestos por las mangas de su camisa. “Tal vez en esa ocasión podemos decirle a Tony que sea el padrino del bebé ¿te gustaría?”

El beso en tu mejilla es suficiente como respuesta.

Oh sí, volviste a tener ese sentimiento.

El mismo que experimentaste cuando Peter y tú compartieron su primer abrazo en la azotea de aquel edificio de Queens. Casa.

Sin embargo ahora esa infinitamente mejor, era un hogar.


End file.
